Basuketto aikō-ka
by Reveuse-chan
Summary: Kid fait partis du club de basket et est le capitaine de l'équipe, Law est reporteur au journal du lycée. Un tournoi ce prépare, et l'équipe est bien décider a le remporter. Mais suite a l'accident d'un membre de l'équipe, l'équipe doit rechercher un nouveau membre, mais personne ne se propose. Arrivons t-ils a trouver un nouveau, membre, débutant ou non ? Et a gagner ce tournoi ?
1. Chapter 1

-Aller Kid ! Marques ce panier ! Cria un blond de son équipe bloquer par deux de ses adversaires.

La tension était à son comble dans la salle de basket, chaque spectateurs encourager l'équipe respective de son lycée. Il restait une minute avant le coup de sifflet final et le score était de 45 à 43 pour l'équipe adverse. Toute l'équipe du lycée Nankai était bloqué par un adversaire quelconque, sauf le porteur de balle. Arrivait devant le panier il tira. Le ballon fit le tour du cercle et le silence se fit, jusqu'à que le ballon retombe dans le panier et donne les points nécessaires au Nankai pour remporter la victoire. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et les parents des élèves qui avaient gagné crièrent tous de joie. Le match avait donc été remporté par le lycée Nankai**!** Quarante-six a quarante-cinq, point marquer à la dernière minute par Eustass Kid. Un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe et capitaine. Toute l'équipe se jeta sur le rouquin pour fêter leurs victoire. Plus loin dans la salle un jeune de 17 ans armait de son appareil photo numérique avait pris plusieurs photos du match pendant qui s'était déroule devant ses yeux. Quoi de plus naturel pour un des journaliste du journal du lycée. Il s'appelait Law et était le meilleur ami de Kid. Il se mit à sourire et s'approcha du rouquin.

-Beau panier Kid, lui dit Law les bras croisés sur son torse son appareil au tour du coup attaché.

-Bien sûr que c'était un beau panier Kid est le capitaine il sait faire que ça des beaux paniers à la dernière minute, rétorqua le blond de son équipe.

-Merci Killer et merci Trafalgar, leur dit Kid.

-Bon on y va ? Demanda Law en lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Je dois prendre une douche il faudra que tu attends un peu.

-Bien comme tu voudras, comme ça je vais en profiter pour imprimer les photos que j'ai prises durant le match.

-Ouais je te rejoins quand j'ai fini.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour rentrer dans les vestiaires du gymnase, tandis que Law lui se dirigeait vers les bureaux du journal. Une fois arrivé à son bureau le brun soupira et brancha son appareil à l'ordinateur pour transférer les photos et les imprimer. Les photos étaient en cours d'impression quand un châtain avec un autre, une casquette bleu sur la tête arriva au bureau de Law en souriant.

-Alors, ce match Law? On a gagner?

-Ouais Shachi quarante-six a quarante-cinq. Kid a marqué à la dernière minute, lui dit-il avec un sourire. D'ailleurs Penguin, tu as fais ta déclaration a Killer-y a ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

A cette remarque le dénommé Penguin s'enfonça un peu plus dans la casquette qu'il portait avec son nom inscrit dessus et devint rouge pivoine. Penguin avait des sentiments pour le blond, mais n'avait toujours réussit à lui avouait.

-Je présume que non.

-Tu présume bien, lui dit-il rouge de gène.

-Et toi avec Kid, intervint Shachi.

Law senti ses joues chauffaient, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Shachi se mit à rire et Law soupira. Ils n'étaient que des amis, qu'allait-il imaginer? Ridicule. Les photos prêtes il les récupéra et sortit de la salle sous les rires de son ami. Une fois le gymnase rejoins, ce qu'il vit l'arrêta sur place. Kid embrassant une des pom-pom girls du lycée, Jewelry Bonney. Une fille, bien proportionné selon plusieurs gars du lycée. Law ne réfléchis pas à deux fois et partit, ne se faisant pas remarquer par Kid, évitant ainsi une énorme gifle pour Kid.

-Espèce de garce! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'embrasser, Bonney?! Hurla t-il en la repoussant.

-Mais Kid moi je- commença t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par un Kid bien en colère contre la rose.

-T'approches plus de moi!

Sur ces mots Kid récupéra son sac et sortit du gymnase, mais eu la mauvaise surpris de ne pas y trouver Law. Kid partis donc sans lui jusqu'à leur studio qu'il partageaient, avec un certain petit brun au chapeau de paille.

-Alors le match ? Demanda Luffy a Law, un morceau de viande dans la bouche.

-Gagné, lui dit simplement Law en s'asseyant sur le canapé du studio qu'ils partagent avec Kid.

-Bah chai cool alors, dit-il en mangeant.

Luffy continua de manger tranquilement, et Law pris un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnel, celle de Kid remplis de mangas. Law soupira et se rassit dans le canapé pour lire, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es barrer Law sans moi bordel, hurla Kid en entrant et claquant la porte au passage.

-Tu mettais trop de temps. J'en avais marre d'attendre, lui dit-il calmement en commencent sa lecture.

-Tss. T'es vraiment chiant Law!

-Hoy les gars une partie de Call of Duty sa vous dis rigola le brun au chapeau de paille.

-Non, hurlèrent les concernés.

-Je vais me coucher, dit soudainement Kid énerver contre Law.

-Moi aussi, dit finalement Law en quittant le salon pour aller dans sa chambre.

Luffy entendis les deux portes des chambres de ses amis claquaient en même temps. Le calme revenus dans le studio. Mais il savait plus quoi faire seul. Il partis se coucher après avoir finis son repas, décidant de régler le problème le lendemain. La nuit passa vite et Kid se réveilla avec un message d'un membre de son équipe. Law lui était réveiller depuis longtemps et lisait le livre qu'il n'avait pas lui la veille, assit sur le canapé. Luffy lui jouait tranquillement a Call Of Duty en ligne avec Zoro quand arriva dans le salon.

-On est dans la merde, lâcha Kid. L'équipe est dans la merde.

-Qu'est-ce qui as, demanda Luffy sans pour autant lâcha son jeu.

-Heat a eu un accident il peux plus jouer..

-Hein ?!

-L'équipe n'as jamais eu besoin de remplaçant, mais maintenant si Heat peux plus jouer, et que on trouve pas de remplaçant...on devra déclarer forfait pour le tournoi, annonça-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Luffy ne savait plus quoi dire, Kid était désemparer. Le basket c'était sa vie, perdre le tournoi serait la honte. De son coté Law avait écouter sans un mot, il s'en fichait royalement après ce qu'il avait vus dans le gymnase, il ce dit que Kid l'avait bien mérité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Situation désespéré! L'équipe ne trouve personne!

Arriver au lycée Kid avait demandé a tout le monde mais personne ne voulait faire parti de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il était désespéré ne pas trouver de membre et être disqualifié du tournoi, il ne voulait pas ça. De son coté Law était dans les bureaux et écrivait le scoop du jour. "Les nankai au bord du gouffre!"

-T'es pas sérieux Law? Demandèrent les deux amis du tatoué

-Penguin, Shachi sa fait trois fois que je vous répètes que c'est la vérité, leur dit calmement Law.

-Mais merde ! Le lycée vas être la risée du pays si on doit déclarer forfait!

-En tout cas c'est mal partis pour trouver un membre, la plupart des éleves, n'étant pas dans l'équipe et sachant jouer détestent Kid.

-Tout le monde? En es tu vraiment sur Law? Demanda Penguin.m

-Je sais a quoi tu pense et c'est hors de question. _Law se leva et parti en cours après avoir entendus la sonnerie retentir._

En rentrant en classe il aperçu Killer et Luffy parler avec Zoro. Faisant tout les deux parti de l'équipe, ils avaient surement l'espoir que Zoro rentre dans l'équipe. Mais Law savait déjà a l'avance que le vert aller refuser gentiment a Luffy, il faisant déjà parti du club de Kendo du lycée, il était déjà assez occuper. Law alla s'assoir a sa place a coté de la fenêtre et s'en qu'il s'en rend compte un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'il apercevait Zoro s'éloigner du châtain, qui d'ailleurs sembler déçut. La seconde sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et tout les élèves rejoignirent leurs places respectif.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça Trafalgar? _Lui demanda une voix qu'_ _il connaissait très bien et qui s'installa comme toujours a coté de lui._

Law n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui venait de lui parler. Kid. Le roux appeller toujours Law par son nom de famille quand ils étaient en froid. Et c'était exactement le cas depuis hier soir. Il l'ignora royalement et reporta son attention sur le tableau. De son coté Kid rageait intérieurement. Il savait très bien que cela avait un rapport avec l'équipe et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Bien alors pas d'absent pour une fois alors on peut commencer, annonça Doflamingo qui était leurs prof d'Espagnol. Trafalgar Law tu viendra me voir a la fin de ses deux heures, j'ai a te parler.

Law ressenti un frisson lui parti l'échine et le cours commença enfin. Il savait de quoi le professeur voulait lui parler. De ses notes.

-Depuis un moment j'ai remarquer que tes notes avait baisser, lui dit Doflamingo assit a son bureau alors que Law était debout devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-..,

-Écoute Law sa peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu es un des meilleurs élève de ce lycée, enfin dans le cas présent était.

-Désolé Doflamingo-sensei mais je veux pas en parler. J'ai quelque problèmes personnel. Merci de vous inquiétez.

Law tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Aurait-il un rapport avec Eustass Kid? Demanda soudainement Doflamingo.

-..., non.

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte et sortit dans la cour rejoindre Shachi et Penguin. Quand il arrive il les trouva avec Kid. Il s'approcha d'eux et Kid ce tourna vers lui

-Depuis quand tu sais jouer au basket Trafalgar? Lui demanda Kid.

-Vous lui avez dit n'est-ce pas? _Il lança un regard noir a Shachi et Penguin._

-Désoler ! Répondirent-ils.

-Pour ton info Eustass, oui je sais jouer, et depuis longtemps, mais ne compte sur moi prend rentrer dans l'equipe.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je veux pas c'est tout, tu ne peux pas me forcer, _répondit-il avec un sourire._

-..., c'est ce que on verra_._

_-_Bon on as pas cours on vas manger?

-Ouais.

Kid partit en dehors du lycée et Law le suivit de pres. Ils passèrent tout les deux dans une ruelle pour aller plus vite chez eux pour pouvoir manger. Au bout de la ruelle un groupe de lycéens leurs bloquèrent la route. Law leva un sourcil tandis que Kid lui semblait les reconnaitre.

-Si c'est pas les tapettes du lycée Nankai ? Rigola un premier au cheveux bleu.

-Il me semblais avoir déjà dis que c'était notre ruelle Eustass Kid. Je crois que toi et ton copain ont le droit a une petit rappel à l'ordre.

-Bellamy, Kid lui lança un regard noir.

-Me regarde pas comme ça enfoiré, ou Law pourrais en payer les conséquences de tes actes.

Kid tourna la tète et vit Law, couteau sous la gorge tenu par Sarquiss, un pote a Bellamy. Law avait les bras dans le dos, l'empêchant de ce défendre face a son agresseur et une main de Sarquiss sur sa bouche. Kid n'eu cependant pas le temps de bouger, qu'il reçut un poing de Bellamy dans le ventre. Il grimaça et avant que Bellamy eut compris quoi que se soit il se fit éjecter dans le mur d'en face. Sarquiss aillant était surpris resserra sa prise sur Law, que ce dernier profita pour envoyer valser son agresseurs par dessus son épaule, l'entaillant au passage sur le bras. Law grimaça et mit sa main sur son bras. Cet enfoiré lui avait bien couper le bras, qui a présent saignait. Bellamy et Sarquiss quittèrent la ruelle après un regard noir des deux lycéens de Nankai.

-Bordel quel enfoiré ce Bellamy..

-Il me laissera jamais tranquille, terminèrent-ils en coeur.

Law se mettait un bandage au bras tandis que Kid lui cuisiner dans la petite cuisine de leurs studio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entendait quand tu disais "Il me laissera jamais tranquille" ?

_-_Je vois pas en quoi sa te concerne Eustass.

-Tu vas faire la gueule longtemps Trafalgar ? Demanda t-il en arrivant derrière le brun.

-Peut être bien, répondit Law en finissant le bandage a son bras.

Kid apparut subitement devant Law et mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tète, se soutenant avec sur le canapé. Law leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension avec que Kid ne l'embrasse subitement, le brun écarquilla les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçut sa m'as fais super plaisir de savoir que ma fiction vous plais ^^ Aller je vous fais pas attendre encore plus ! Voilà le chapitre 3 !

* * *

-Hey Trafalgar tu vas bien ? Demanda Kid devant Law.

Avec cette simple phrase Law se rendit vite compte que ce baiser qu'il avait tant espéré de la part de Kid, n'était que dû à son imagination. Agacer Law sorti du canapé en bousculant le rouquin et alla s'asseoir a table ou le cap'tain avait servi le repas. Après tous pourquoi le rouquin l'aurait embrassé s'il l'avait vu embrasser Bonney. Il y avait une explication pour lui c'était dût à son imagination et rien de plus. Le brun posa ses baguettes et se leva de la chaise où il s'était assit  
Kid le regarda faire et ne fis rien quand Law pris son pull et sorti dehors en claquant la porte.

Ce dernier avait pris sa sacoche avec son ordinateur portable, son outil de travail au journal et était sorti. Kid envoya un message au brun, mais celui ne lui répondit pas. Le basketteur ignorer la cause de l'énervement soudain du brun et pour cause il croyait que le tatoué l'avait oublier au gymnase quand la rose avait embrassé Kid. La chose qui ne savait absolument pas c'est que Law avait vus la scène.

Une fois dehors Law marcha dans les rues sombres de la nuit ou la neige commencer doucement a tomber sur la ville. Un manteau blanc recouvrait, les maisons, les lampadaires et voitures en arrêt.

-Hey Tarro ! Fit une voix dans son dos, ce qui l'obligea a ce retourner pour croiser le visage de Luffy.  
-Luffy ? Tu rentre que maintenant? demanda le tatoué.  
-Ouais ! Robin m'as aider pour mes devoirs d'histoire. J'avais rien compris, maintenant c'est mieux !  
-Je vois. Soupira le brun.  
-Je vais chez Zorro pour dormir tu veux venir ? Aller viens sa vas être sympas !

Law n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que le brun au chapeau de paille lui pris le bras et l'emmena chez le marimo. Luffy salua Zoro et pris quelque chose a manger dans le frigo, sa savoir un morceau de viande. Le kendoka regarda le brun tatoué et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que Law fit. Law soupira et regarda la pièce ou trois Katana était accrocher au mur juste au dessus de la télé écran plasma. Le meilleur ami de Luffy se leva et alla cherché deux canettes de bières pour lui et Law. Il les ouvrit et donna une au brun en se plaçant dans les canapé. Le reporter le remercia et bus une gorgée et Zoro entama le dialogue entre eux.

-Dis Law. Commença le maitre de maison. Ou en est la recherche d'un nouveau membre pour l'équipe? Ils ont trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien intégrer l'équipe ?  
-Non. Kid a découvert que je savais jouer et je veux pas intégrer son équipe.  
Le sabreur leva un sourcil et regarda Law plus que surprit par ses propos.  
-Je sais ce que tu pense Roronoa-ya, fit le brun. Mais j'ai mes raisons après avoir vu kid et Bonney s'embrasser il est hors de question que j'intègre l'équipe.  
-Tu es jaloux. Répliqua Zoro. A ce que je comprend quand tu les a vu s'embrassés tu as démarrer au quart de tour. Tu t'es énervais car tu étais jaloux. Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose elle est amoureuse de lui, mais cela n'est pas réciproque.  
-Moi jaloux de Bonney, mais de quoi tu parle ? Demanda Law surprit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de cette idiote de chamallow.  
- Parce qu'elle a embrassait kid avant toi, dit le cuistot blond en train de faire cuir la viande de son ami.

Le brun le regarda surprit. Ce qui voulais dire qu'il..?

- Je sais a ce que tu pense et j'ai bien peur pour toi Law, que tu sois amoureux de ton colocataire : Kid. Dit Zoro.

Law faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette simple phrase. Amoureux de Kidd ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il aller chercher le cactus ? C'étais tous bonnement impossible d'après Law. Lui et le rouquin ce connaisse depuis l'enfance, s'il l'aimait ils seraient en ensemble depuis un bon moment, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Law se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami du blond et du marimo et alla se coucher. Cette nuit il allait sûrement beaucoup réfléchir a cette situation plus que étrange pour lui. La nuit passa plutôt doucement pour le brun qui n'avais pas vraiment dormis de la nuit, repensant à Kidd et sa soit disante jalousie envers Jewelry Bonney la pom pom girl. Ses cernes était un peu plus marquaient que à l'accoutumer et ses cheveux en batailles.

Il se leva et alla demander des affaires de rechange au cactus. Zoro lui passa un tee-shirt noir avec un dragon rouge dessiner devant et sur l'épaule droite et un jean banal. Law s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans les rues en prenant sa veste au passage. D'après ce qu'il avait compris il était tomber de son ami d'enfance et le voir embrasser une autre fille l'avait énerver. Enfin plutôt façon de parler puisque le brun était un garçon. Il accéléra le pas et se rendit au restaurant que la mère de Bonney s'occuper avec le bonbon quand elle avait besoin d'elle.

Il s'arrêta au passage piéton pour réfléchir a la manière avec laquelle et il allait dire à Bonney ce qu'il pensait. Il traversa au feu rouge et regarda les alentours en soupirant. Il arriva en quelques minutes au restaurant familial de la famille Jewelry et y trouva la mère en train de mettre en place les tables pour les petits déjeuner.

-Bonjour madame Jewelry. Fit-il en arrivant a coté de la table.  
-Oh bonjour Law. Sourit la femme.  
-Est-ce que Bonney est ici sil vous plait ?  
-Oui bien sur attend un moment sil te plait. Bonney il y as quelqu'un pour toi ! Cria la mère de la rose.

Law n'attendis pas longtemps pour apercevoir les cheveux rose bonbons de la pom pom girl. il lui pris le bras et l'emmena dehors sans un mot sous le regard de la mère. Elle le regarda surprit.

-Tu veux quoi Law ? demanda t-elle.  
-Laisse moi Kid pour moi ! Fit le brun avec un ton froid qui fit légèrement peur à la fille en face de lui

* * *

Eh voili voilou ! J'espère qu'il vous as plus ! Reviews ? Au prochain chapitre je répondrais aux reviews promis !


End file.
